


A Helping Hand

by Bandshe



Series: Persona 5 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Ren decides to give Ryuji and reader the push they need to get them together.





	A Helping Hand

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” you grumbled as you watched Ryuji on the dance floor.

“You said you wanted to spend more time with him,” Ren said with an almost devious tone to his voice. 

“Yeah, but this isn’t really my kind of environment. Besides I don’t think watching him dance like that with other girls is my idea of a good time.”

“Then why don’t you call him over here and have him dance with you?” Ren whispered in your ear almost as if he was the devil on your shoulder, as if everything that came out of his mouth was supposed to make you sin. In fact, at that moment as his breath ghosted over your neck the urge to sin was pretty damn strong.

You shuddered as your mind wandered from having Ryuji grinding up against you to then having it be Ren. _No, this is not what I want. Well...maybe._ You felt Ren’s hands on your shoulders as he tried to push you on the dance floor, but you resisted. 

“It’s not that bad. It will be just the two of you. Don’t you want to feel him pressed up against you? His hands on the small of your back as he dips you backwards?”

“What are you trying to do to me,” you tried asking without a hint of frustration in your voice but it didn’t work.

“Annoyed? I’m sorry.” Ren backed up, but not for long. 

You watched as the girls got closer to him, even with the limp he wasn’t bad. He moved well enough and with enough skill to keep it hidden that no one would’ve ever known. He was having fun with them and it only made you angrier.

“How about instead of you being jealous of those girls we give Ryuji an incentive to come here?”

“What are you talking about?” You sucked in your breath as you felt his hands on your hips. 

“How about _we_ make him jealous?” Ren practically purred and despite the thought never having crossed your mind in the past, he seemed pretty appealing at that moment.

“Ryuji wouldn’t be jealous unless he was already interested,” you half blew off his idea.

“Only one way to find out.” Ren’s hand slowly slid down your hip and onto your leg before he grabbed onto your hand and spun you around. “Well? Do you want to see how jealous we can make him?” Ren’s lips were inches from yours and at that moment you had forgotten completely about Ryuji. In that convoluted mess you wondered who was the jealous one after all.

“I’m beginning to think you’re jealous of Ryuji,” your voice quivered as you looked into his dark eyes.

“Nothing to be jealous of. I can easily take you if I want, but you have eyes for another and I respect that. But, if you ever change your mind…” his fingers tickled your hand. “I’ll be waiting.”

You gulped as every naughty thought raced through your mind. You never thought of Ren like that, but as he talked to you, as he pressed his body against yours, all you thought about was him. All you thought about were the naughty things you could’ve done with him that you probably couldn’t have with Ryuji. You found yourself leaning in for a kiss that you didn’t know you wanted when you were suddenly pulled away.

“You seem lonely over here. How ‘bout a dance?” Ryuji spun you around until you were face to face with him. His sweet, yet seductive smile suddenly shifted your interests back to him. He’s the one you wanted all along and if it weren’t for him you would’ve made a huge mistake.

“Sure, but I’m warning you, I’m not the best dancer.”

“It’s alright, with the right song you can easily go along with it. If all else fails, follow my lead.”

“Ok.” you nodded.

“So, what were you and Ren up to?”

“Uh, nothing”, you lied.

“You seemed to be having a serious conversation, I hope you weren’t saying anything bad about me,” Ryuji teased.

“Of course not. I only say nice things about you.”

As awkward as you expected to be on the dance floor you were surprisingly good. Ryuji and you just clicked and it was as if you were meant to dance together. Everything was in perfect harmony, all your moves were in sync and for once you felt that you were the only one that mattered to him. 

It wasn’t long before his hand was on the small of your back as he started to grind on you and your face was the reddest it had been in a long time. You tried to look away but he turned your face around.

“No, I want to see on your face what I can do to you.”

Again your face burned and he only cracked a devious smile. The asshole knew the whole time, that or he wanted to mess with you. He moved in closer and although your initial reaction was to pull away you wanted that kiss. Just as your lips parted you felt yourself being pulled away from him.

“You know, when I said I respected the fact that you had eyes for only Ryuji, I might’ve been lying.” Unlike Ryuji, Ren didn’t hesitate when it came to kissing you. You found yourself melt as the kiss intensified. You didn’t want to, but you enjoyed it. You loved the taste of his tongue, the feel of it as it brushed against yours. You panted as you pulled away.

“You asshole,” was all you managed to say.

“He was taking too long to seal the deal. I just figured, ‘you snooze you lose’.”

Before you had a chance to respond you felt someone take a hold of your hand and drag you off the dance floor. It was Ryuji.

“Wait, Ryu…”

“I’m not letting him have you. I’ve waited too long for an opportunity to get you alone.”

“Uh, well, we weren’t necessarily alone, even if he wasn’t here.”

You didn’t get far before you heard Ren’s footsteps behind you. Ryuji found a dark hallway and pulled you in. 

“Shhh.” He pressed his finger against your lips hoping he’d silence you but you were too worked up to be a good girl. You ran your tongue along his finger before you sucked on it a little. You heard his breath catch and it just spurred you on. You looked up at him and you were able to tell he was enjoying it. 

“Oh God,” he moaned out as you started to undo his pants. “We can’t, not here,” he tried to protest.

“It’s ok as long as we’re quiet,” you whispered as you slid your hands into his pants.

“Oh, what have we here?” Ren’s voice killed the mood almost instantaneously. 

You started to remove your hands when he spoke up. “No, no, don’t stop on my account. I’m enjoying this.”

“How about you don’t.” Ryuji spoke in a low and even tone in hopes he’d be able to disguise his anger.

“I mean, I can always lend a helping hand,” he chuckled. 

“What are you talking about?” Ryuji became angrier. 

Ren moved closer and on instinct, Ryuji pulled you closer, hoping that Ren wouldn’t take you from him. 

“Scared I’ll take her from you?”

“She’ll never go with you?” Ryuji growled.

“Really? Because that kiss said otherwise.” Ren stepped behind you and ran his fingers lightly along the column of your neck. Your whole body shivered as he gently let them wander down the front of your shirt. One part of you wanted him to stop, but the other, more naughty side of you, wanted him to continue. As his hand cupped your breast his lips moved onto your neck. He gently sucked on your neck until you started to moan out. Ryuji couldn’t handle watching Ren as he gave you the pleasure he had wanted to give you.

Ryuji pulled you even closer, if that were even possible and captured his lips as you moaned from the soft bites Ren left on your neck. The kiss you shared with Ryuji didn’t stop Ren, who continued kissing and sucking on your neck. Ryuji’s hands were on your hips as he pressed against you. Your tongues danced in each others mouths, almost as fluidly as you had both done on the dance floor only moments before. Your wrapped your arms around Ryuji’s neck, thoroughly enjoying the kiss. 

“Ryuji…” you moaned out as he pulled away. 

“I see I got you moaning my name out with just a kiss. Yet Ren has been trying and has yet to get anything out of you.”

“That’s what you think”, Ren chuckled as he pulled you away from Ryuji. Ren spun you around until you were looking into his ebony eyes. He flashed you his mischievous grin and without hesitation he unzipped your jeans and slid them off. You could hear Ryuji protest but every time he tried to claim you, Ren wouldn’t let him. So Ryuji did what he could to make sure you’d get pleasure from him as well. As Ren got on his knees in front of you, Ryuji bit down on your neck. Ren lifted your leg and put it on your shoulder as he pulled your panties aside. You could feel his warm breath against your sex as he got closer. You felt Ryuji’s hands move to your chest, gently squeezing your breasts as Ren gently ran his tongue between your slit. You took a deep breath in as both men became rougher. Ryuji removed your shirt and bra and gently pinched your nipples as Ren sucked on your clit. You moaned out their names, quietly at first, but as they pressed on you became louder, until finally Ryuji’s hand was over your mouth.

“Shh, babe, you said we could be quiet. Don’t make yourself out to be a liar”, he purred in your ear. His voice alone made you even wetter and that was something that Ren was very thankful for. 

“Mm, it seems Ryuji’s got you all worked up, sweetheart. And here I was hoping I was giving you all the pleasure. Guess I have to work a bit harder.” You felt Ren’s fingers push past your folds and you were about to scream as Ryuji turned your head and captured your lips in his. Your screams were silenced by Ryuji, but he in no way lessened the pleasure you felt.

Ren pumped his fingers inside you as he continued to suck on your clit. Your legs shook as you got closer to your orgasm. You didn’t want him to stop and you let him know that. You started to grind on his face, you pushed him closer, you raked your fingers through his hair and all he did was moan into your sex. You had him where you wanted him, you had both where you wanted them. Just as you felt yourself ready to come, Ryuji managed to get some leverage and pull you away. 

“My turn,” Ryuji pinned you up against the wall and kissed his way down from your neck to your chest. He took one of your breasts in his hand and gently rolled his tongue over it. It tickled and it took a lot for you to not break out in laughter. His free hand moved into your panties and his fingers slipped in between your legs. You panted heavily as he worked his fingers inside you, pressing against your spot as he began to speed up. You curled your toes and cried out his name. 

“I’m going to come.”

“Are you now?” Ren moved closer and fondled your other breast, this time Ryuji didn’t care enough to stop him.

“Mhm,” you nodded as he too began to move to your breast. You had both of them on your tits and you just wanted them both in you.

“Oh God,” you moaned as you felt another hand down on your sex. You looked down and only saw Ren’s finger pressed against your clit as Ryuji fingered you. You couldn’t handle all of that, you were ready to explode but it seemed that every time you were ready they’d slow down or change up their pace. They toyed with you and as much as you wanted to be upset by it, it felt too good. You rolled your hips into their hands and spurred them on with your cries for release. 

Ryuji was the first to stop. You looked at him puzzled as to why he’d stop before Ren did. He just smiled at you and finished what you had started. You bit your bottom lip as his pants and boxers pooled at his feet. You had dreamt about the day where you’d see him naked, but not once was Ren involved in that dream, but there was no way you were about to protest how things had turned out.

Ryuji stepped closer and captured your lips in his. Your hand moved down onto his hip and hesitated a moment before slowly grabbing onto his shaft. You heard the hiss escape as you began you slowly move your hand back and forth. He rocked his hips along with your movements until you both sped up. He felt so warm and hard in your hands and you just wanted him inside. Ren must’ve sensed what you were thinking and slipped his fingers inside as you worked on Ryuji. Ren’s mouth wrapped around your clit as you moaned out his name. 

“Finally,” you heard Ren laugh.

“Sh-shut up,” you stammered.

Ryuji stepped away and at that moment you thought that you had made him stop, that you moaning out Ren’s name had caused him to lose interest. 

“Ryuji?”

“Hold on, babe.” 

You couldn’t see what he was doing, you only heard it. “Are you?”

“Gotta be safe, you know,” Ryuji shot you a toothy grin. He was way too cheerful.

“Oh god,” you groaned and rolled your eyes at his tone. You weren’t the only one either, you heard the same sound coming from Ren and you honestly hoped neither of you would laugh.

“I’ll let him have you for just a bit longer. I’m a gentleman after all.” Ren pulled his fingers out slowly. He smiled at you and sucked his fingers before letting Ryuji have his turn. 

Fucking asshole. 

He stepped aside and let Ryuji take a hold of you. “I’ll be gentle, ok babe?” Ryuji’s tone set you at ease.

“Yes,” you smiled up at him. “But, what if I don’t want you to be?”

“Well, I can do that too.” Ryuji planted a soft kiss on your lips before he positioned himself between you.

“Are you ready?”

“Ryuji, why are you asking now? We’ve kinda been doing things already.”

“Yeah, but this is like big. I don’t mean my penis, I mean the sex,”  
You sighed and heard a smacking sound which you only assumed was Ren facepalming. 

You giggled a bit and pulled him in for a kiss. “C’mon babe, you don’t want to leave a girl waiting now, do you?”

“Oh,” Ryuji’s eyes widened as you took control. He moved his hands to your ass and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and nodded as he looked at you for permission. With one hand he pushed your panties to the side and slowly pressed the tip of his head against your entrance. He never broke eye contact, always wanting to know if you wanted to stop or weren’t ready. Your cheeks flushed as you once again gave permission. He entered you slowly and moaned as your tight walls hugged his shaft. 

“Babe, you feel amazing,” he whispered as he slowly rolled his hips against you. You held onto him tightly as he went in deeper. You were prepared for sex, but you weren’t prepared for all of him. He felt so good inside of you, he filled you perfectly and you didn’t want that moment to end. 

“Harder,” you moaned into his ear.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Fuck me harder, Ryuji.” You stared into his eyes until he did as he was told. 

He held onto your hips firmly as he snapped his hips against yours. The harder he fucked you, the deeper he went. Every thrust hitting your spot and bringing you closer. He held out longer than you expected him to at that pace, but then again he still had the stamina of an athlete. He bit down on your neck as his movements became more erratic. He was getting closer, just as you were. 

“Babe, I’m coming.”

“Me too.” You both cried out one final time before you finished. He lowered you slowly onto the ground and stepped away briefly to catch his breath.

“That...that was amazing,” you panted as you walked over to him. You didn’t get far before you felt someone grab your arm.

“Are you sure you’re done?”

You looked over and Ren smiled mischievously at you. At that point you had realized he was undressed. You looked over at Ryuji who was still catching his breath. Ryuji smiled at you and nodded.

“Go ahead, I’m not ready to go again. Besides, now you’ll get to appreciate just how good I am.”

“You wish,” Ren laughed at Ryuji.

Before Ren got started with you he slid your panties off. “I’m tired of these getting in the way, besides, you don’t need them.” Ren threw them aside and smiled as his fingers ran along your sensitive clit.

“Mm, it’s so tender to the touch. He made small circles on it with the pad of his finger. You bit your lip and found yourself pressing against his hand. “So eager. Attagirl. Show me how much you want me.”

You looked at him and wondered what exactly he wanted you to do.

“I want you to beg.”

There was a bit of pride inside that didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, but the idea of it getting to Ryuji kind of made it worth it to try.

“Please, I need you inside.” You slid your fingers between your legs and began to fuck yourself. You heard Ryuji stir behind you. “Ren, I need you,” you moaned out; not because it was true, but because it most definitely bothered Ryuji.

“Well, kitten, you can have me.” Ren moved your hand aside and pulled you in for a kiss. “Now, get on your back.”

You nodded obediently and lay on the ground. You looked up at him and it almost seemed as if he was a completely different man the moment he took hold of himself. 

“Is this what you want,” he teased.

“Y-yes.”

Ren got on his knees, put on a condom and positioned himself between your legs. 

“Before I begin, I want to make sure you suffer a bit.” Ren removed his shirt, his muscled torso tempted you. You began to reach for him when you felt someone grab your wrist.

“Uh uh. Hands off the goods.” 

You looked up and noticed it was Ryuji’s hand around your wrist.

“While I fuck you, you’re not allowed to touch me. Thankfully I have someone kind enough to keep hold of you.” 

“And I’m more than willing to hold you down,” Ryuji looked down at you, his devilish grin made your chest tighten. 

Ren started off slow, letting you get adjusted to him. He grabbed onto breasts as his pace quickened. You whimpered as he leaned in and raked his teeth along your neck as he began to thrust deeper into you. 

“You seem to be enjoying this, babe.” Ryuji’s tone made you feel as if you were being reprimanded.

“She’s allowed to,” Ren’s breath warmed your neck. Ren kissed over the marks that Ryuji had left, almost as if he was mocking Ryuji and then began to suck over the marks. You could feel Ryuji’s grip tighten around your wrists.

“Ryuji,” you didn’t need to say more for him to stop. He just smiled down at you and leaned in for a kiss. He slipped in his tongue and devoured all your moans. When he pulled away Ren took his place. 

“Ren’s hands moved to your wrists, “May I?” You saw him look at Ryuji.

“As long as you give her back.”

“We’ll see.” 

Your face was on fire. You had two men all over you and at that point you were convinced it was all a dream.

“If I let go, will you behave?” Ren looked down at you.

All you could do was nod. You felt his grip loosen and finally he released your arms. Almost instantly your hands were on his back as he thrust into you. You cried out for more, wanting it to go on forever.

Ren laughed and began to slow down.

“What are you doing?” you protested his actions.

“Changing it up. Get on your side.”

You got on your side and just as you wrapped your arms around Ren’s neck you felt Ryuji slide up behind you. 

“Ryuji?”

“Shhh.” His lips pressed against your shoulder. “Be a good girl and let us take care of you.”

“Are you ok with that? Can you handle the both of us?” Ren smiled as he slowly entered you again.

“Yes.” You threw your head back as you moaned out. You watched his face as he focused on pleasing you with every thrust. Just as you leaned in to kiss him, you felt Ryuji pressing against your entrance from behind. 

“Room for one more?”

“Just fuck me, Sakamoto.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Ryuji pushed himself inside you.

“F-fuck.” You had no idea what to expect until it happened. You were completely filled with both men. They were gentle with you as they thrust in and out. They moaned out your name in tandem as you tightened around them. 

“Babe, don’t hold back. You can scream as loud as you want,” Ryuji whispered in your ear.

“I thought we agreed we’d be quiet.”

“Changed my mind.”

Just the thought of someone hearing you excited and frightened you. Lucky for all of you the music was loud enough that it most likely would drown out the screams.

Ryuji reached around you and pressed his fingers on your clit as they both pumped into you. You were teetering on the edge of an orgasm and could barely hold on. You dug your nails into Ren’s back as Ryuji bit down on your neck.

“You’re so wet, babe.”

“Mhm,” you moaned as he kissed the back of your neck.

“I’m about to come,” Ryuji held onto your hips as he tensed up.

Ren chuckled as if he was mocking him.

“He’s not the only one, kitten.”

As if timed, all three of you hit your peak. You were on the verge of tears as an endless wave of pleasure surged through your body. Sweat dripped down your face as you struggled to catch your breath. Ren tucked a stray hair behind your ear and kissed you gently on the lips. 

“Here I was thinking you wouldn’t be able to handle the both of us. I’m glad I was wrong about that.”

You only whimpered as he pulled out, Ryuji following soon after. Once Ryuji moved away you rolled onto your back. You stared at the ceiling not believing what had just transpired between the three of you. Ryuji’s head came into view, his smile soothed you. 

“Hey. Are you you good, babe?”

You smiled back at him. “Yeah.”

“Good.” He leaned in and gave you a kiss, one that started off innocently enough, but soon had him on top of you with his tongue brushing against yours. You felt yourself getting turned on again and you wanted more, but this time with just him. 

“I’ll leave you two alone, granted I think it’s best you head home and continue your liason there; don’t want to get caught.” Ren was right, if you spent any more time there you were bound to get caught.

You reluctantly stopped kissing and got up. You watched as Ryuji got dressed and you tried your hardest not to stop him. His back muscles were quite pleasing to the eye; in fact so was all of his body. As much as you enjoyed looking at Ren completely naked, Ryuji had an excellent body; one which you wanted to be near all hours of the day.

“I hope you don’t think it was just sex with me. I don’t know about Ren, and frankly I hope it was just a one time thing with him, but I really do care for you. I want more from this than just sex. That is, if you don’t mind.” His voice was so quiet that you barely heard him. You could tell he was afraid you’d reject him, but you were far from doing that.

“I don’t mind at all. I’m more than happy to be with you. I care a great deal for you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ren interjected.

Ryuji glared at him. “You had nothing to do with this.”

“I disagree, if I didn’t make the first move I think you’d both be dancing around your feelings. No pun intended.”

“He kinda has a point,” you added.

Ryuji sighed heavily. You knew Ryuji well enough that it usually took something emotionally jarring to get him to take action. Apparently jealousy was enough of an incentive to make a move on you. 

“Well, just for future reference, this is the last time I’m sharing her with you.”

“Don’t worry, I only did this as a favor, and possibly because I had thought about her for quite some time.” Ren winked at you. 

“Yeah, a favor, I bet,” you rolled your eyes and finished getting dressed. “I’ll see you tomorrow at work then.”

“Yup, bright and early.” Ren responded before stepping out of the hallway.

“I can’t effin’ believe you two.” Ryuji shook his head at your nonchalance. 

“So, I guess we should go somewhere more private.”

“My house or yours?” Ryuji asked.

“Yours. I want to test out your bed a bit.”

“Naughty. I like that.”


End file.
